


[Fanvid] Forbidden

by sbisque



Category: Priest (1994)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Greg Pilkington is torn between his call as a conservative Catholic priest and his secret life as a homosexual with a gay lover, frowned upon by the Church. Father Greg and Graham's love is forbidden. Greg is wracked with guilt over breaking is vow of celibacy, being unfaithful to the church. When is secret comes out in a horrible way, it drives Greg to a desperate act. In the end, who will Father Greg choose? Christ or Graham?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my favorite gay films and not just because I'm a huge fan of actor Linus Roache, who plays Father Greg. He did such a beautiful job in this film, my heart broke for his character. Marked mature due to the physical love scenes between Father Greg and Graham, but there's nothing graphic.

[Forbidden (A Priest fan video)](http://vimeo.com/48265588) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
